The present invention relates generally to portable secretaries and more particularly to a work surface which attaches to a luggage carrier, enabling a traveler to establish a portable office while waiting in airport terminals and the like. Several contemporaneous trends are pointing to the need for mobile amenities usually relegated to established or stationary office environments. An increasing number of business people rely on travel in their jobs because of air travel and enhanced airport security. Such individuals often find themselves spending a considerable amount of time in public places waiting for departures or arrivals. Concurrently, computing machinery has become increasingly portable with notebook computers and laptops equipped with sufficient hard disk and CD-ROM storage to carry sophisticated application programs and enormous files with work related information. Indeed, terms such as "mobile computing" and "nomadic computing" are becoming more prevalent.
Additionally for the sake of convenience, an increasing number of air travelers are resorting to carry-on luggage, as opposed to checked luggage, to avoid loss in transit and circumvent delays associated with baggage claim. Due to the increase in carry-on luggage, more individuals are using rolling carts and other structural mechanisms to assist in transferring bags from one place to the next, removing the need to lift and carry these cumbersome items. As a result, it is more and more common to see frequent fliers with "roll-a-board" type luggage carriers and other transport systems having wheels and extensible arms equipped with handles.